Balm
by Chymerea
Summary: Roland and Eric treated Tamara's wound very thoroughly, but she had her own balm for them... One-shot! Roland/Tamara/Eric Don't read if this is not your cup of tea! /The picture is of unknown origin./


**Balm**

**Roland and Eric treated Tamara's wound very thoroughly, but she had her own balm for them... One-shot slash! Roland/Tamara/Eric Don't read if this is not your cup of tea!**

**The text in italics is from the book (Maggie Shayne: Twiligh Phantasies) which I do not own in any sense. The rest is from me. Reviews are welcome!**

_...Roland swore softly and whirled to leave the room. Eric could clearly see what she described. He sensed what had happened, her fear, her panic and her pain. The memory embedded itself in his mind as firmly as it had in hers, and it shook him to think of her coming so close to death while he slept, helpless to save her. Roland returned, dropped to his knees beside the settee and deposited a basin of warm water on the table beside it. He squeezed a clean white cloth and handed it to Eric. As Eric gently cleaned her hand, Roland looked on, his face drawn as if he, too, could envision what had happened._

_The wounds cleansed, Roland produced a tiny bottle of iodine. He took Tamara's hand from Eric's, and dabbed each cut liberally with the brownish liquid. He recapped the bottle, and took another strip of white cloth from some hidden pocket beneath his cloak. Carefully he began to wrap her four fingers at the knuckle._

_"It—it's only a couple of scratches," Tamara croaked, watching his movements in something like astonishment._

_Roland stopped, seeming to consider for a moment. He grinned then, a bit sheepishly. "I sometimes forget what century this is. You've likely been vaccinated against tetanus. There was a time when even minor scratches like these could have cost the entire hand, if not treated." He shrugged and finished the wrapping with a neat little knot. He glanced up at Tamara, caught her amazement and frowned. "You assumed we would go into a frenzy at the scent of your blood, like a pack of hungry wolves, did you not?"_

_"Enough, Roland," Eric cut in. "You cannot blame her for misconceptions about us. She's been reared by a man who loathes our kind. She only needs to see for herself we are not the monsters he would have her believe." He studied Tamara, but found she wasn't looking at either of them. She was staring at the white bandage on her hand, turning it this way and that, frowning as if she didn't quite know what it was, or how it had got there._

_His stomach clenched. She'd had a scare out there at the cliff, and now another shock, in learning the truth about him. She was shaken. He'd have to go gently. "Tamara," he said softly. When she looked up, he went on. "Will you tell me why you came here?"_

_"I... had to know. I had to know."_

_He closed his eyes and made himself continue. "Then St. Claire doesn't know you've come to me?"_

_Some of the fear returned to her wide, dark eyes, but to her credit she answered honestly. "No one knows I'm here."_

_He swallowed, and squared his shoulders. He had to ask the next question, no matter how distasteful._

_"Did you come to discover my secrets, and take them back to your guardian, Tamara?"_

_She shook her head emphatically, straightening up in her corner of the settee. "I wouldn't do that!" When she met his gaze again, her eyes narrowed. The fear seemed to be shoved aside to make room for another emotion. "I was honest with you, Eric. I found myself telling you things I had never told anyone, and every one of them was the truth. I trusted you." Her voice broke, and she had to draw a shaky breath before she could continue. In that instant Roland nodded toward Eric, indicating he was satisfied that she posed no threat..._

"Please, forgive me for my accusations!" Roland bowed his head until his lips reached the silky surface of Tamara's hand right beside the bandage. She smelled of winter coldness, fear and confusion. A light feminine scent. Roland had a hard time detaching himself from that perfect sensation. Tamara surely felt similarly because she didn't let go of his hand and looked at him with a surprised expression. As the older vampire touched her, a jolt of electricity shot through her skin washing away her numbness and fear. She instantly forgot about the shock she just experienced. Eric took her other hand relieved that the misunderstanding was now solved. As the two vampires were holding her hands she became very calm and light headed.

"I forgive you," she whispered still looking at Roland who kissed her hand again, a little bit more passionately this time.

"Thank you!"

In return she held his hand more firmly. She glanced at Eric a little bit embarrassed but he was already aware of her feelings and desires through their connected minds. They shocked him only for a moment then he realized that this is but a small sacrifice for the happiness of his beloved.

Roland's head shot up as he heard Eric's decision through their link, one of his ears brushed past Tamara's lips as she said in a warm whisper.

"You are welcome."

Tamara's smile was shy but very promising.

The older vampire stole a side look at Eric's direction before he slowly moved closer to the girl and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He wanted to give enough time to Eric to intervene. But Eric did nothing beside squeezing Tamara's other hand to his heart and then to his lips.

Roland's first kiss was gentle and tentative. He tasted the different parts of her mouth and deeply inhaled that scent of coldness. He hadn't kissed such a fair maiden for a long time and wanted to enjoy every moment of it.

Tamara was slightly trembling as their kiss deepened. She closed her eyes and inhaled the somewhat colder and older scent of Roland which reminded her of great cathedrals or castles, anything with long history and mystery. The thrill that she was on this territory against every moral rule she was taught, made her dizzy... and the whole experience more exciting. When Roland broke their fervent kissing, her mind cleared for a moment, and she wanted to stop this whole madness but Eric carefully bit down on the inside of her wrist that he was holding. This small erotic pain throw her over the edge. She wanted Eric close to her as well, so she could embrace both of them. She grabbed Eric's shirt and pulled closer while Roland disappeared down her neck on a trail of soft kisses. The older vampire opened the buttons of her blouse with almost ritual slowness. As if there were etiquette rules for threesome sex.

This gave her time to finally kiss Eric and to get high on his familiar scent as well. Her heart was thundering in her ears with an almost deafening sound. The boundaries of her body vanished as her senses were overwhelmed with sensation. Roland buried his cool face into her cleavage now covered only with a bra and Eric cupped her face to kiss her more fervently. A soft satisfied sound escaped her throat and her two gentlemen responded to it with proud grumble.

Roland not just heard her satisfied growl but felt it forming in her chest as he was discovering her perfect breasts. He didn't removed her bra just yet because he was a stranger to her, no matter that her desire made her forget that. He intended to give her enough time to get used to him and his touch; or refuse him, should she not like what was happening. But she liked it, loved it even because her right hand disappeared in his thick black hair and held his head securely close to her skin. He was now shamelessly kneeling in between her legs and she bent forward to give better excess to her upper body.

Eric was a little bit less polite and patient than Roland. When he ran out of free skin to taste, he simply ripped apart Tamara's unbuttoned blouse and started to lick every single vertebra down her back. When it got into his way, he unhooked Tamara's bra and swept it from her shoulders. This way Roland's dilemma about the proper speed of approach was solved. Especially when Eric nipped a little bit the sensitive skin between her spine and right shoulder blade, and Tamara arched her back in response. She felt utterly exposed to that semi-painful feeling and to the two supernaturally strong vampires who now surrounded her totally.

Roland would never forget that sight. As the perfect, young female body bowed back as a drawn bow and presented the pair of beautiful breasts. And her sigh that followed. He knew he was lost. That he would want more of this. If the others allowed it, he would intrude into their love nest and took advantage of its warmth. As if to drove away his troubling thoughts Tamara kissed him again clutching to the back of his head. She released him suddenly, looked into his eyes for a moment and with a wicked grin started to undress him. First she got rid of the heavy black coat so she could kiss his finely muscled neck. She even bit down on it a little, just to tease the old vampire.

In the meanwhile Eric admired the way her slender waist disappeared into her jeans. He followed her form with his hands several times enjoying her smooth skin, her warm rushing blood and her heavy breathing which rumbled in her chest. He also took delight in her happiness and gratefulness, that he accepted her unusual desire. That he accepted her the way she was. He felt her soul fly freely and that almost moved him to tears. They were closer together than ever before. Eric embraced her from behind and covered her back with his broad chest. He wanted to be close to her physically as well. He managed to do it only partially as the back of the settee got in his way. So he lifted her up and put her in his lap.

Now he could smooth himself against her body and freed her hair from the rubber band that hold it together. Her concentrated scent left her locks in a warm puff and he buried his face in her hair. The moment one of her hand was free, Tamara reached back and caressed Eric's head and ear. She finished unbuttoning the shirt of the other vampire who was now kneeling before her half naked. He was paler and a slightly thinner than Eric. If he was human, Tamara would think he was frail even. Therefore, she wanted to be more careful, so she gently attended to his upper body while frequently kissing him. She enjoyed more and more this situation and was about to take matters into her own hands. So she got up from Eric's lap and faced him while kneeling before Roland close enough for their bodies to touch. His perfectly formed slender figure was a heavenly feeling against her heated body. A naughty little shiver run through her.

Eric was out of his T-shirt in no time. It was enough for Tamara to grab its hem, and he finished the job, so the girl could kiss and occasionally lick his well packed abdomen. She was moaning for more as his skin tasted like a dense forest on a hot summer day. And she loved this perfect creature with the amazing body and warm heart. This whole thing was too good to be true. She must be dreaming. This cannot be real making love to the love of her life. And Roland! The one who saved and preserved this special human being so she could meet him and fall in love with him. She felt happy and grateful beyond words.

Roland was a little puzzled. He cupped Tamara's breasts and caressed them with great care but now he wanted more. The scent of her arousal drove him crazy, he wanted to cover himself from head to toe with that unbelievable scent. So he was now hoovering around the waist of her jeans restraining from opening its fly. When he couldn't bear it anymore, he slipped his hands underneath the material and unbuttoned her jeans. In response Tamara pressed herself closer to him, a clear indication of her intentions. She couldn't speak because was trailing down Eric's hard stomach.

So he took the liberty to unzip said jeans and very slowly pull down. Her hour glass shape gradually emerged from the thick fabric along with tiny cotton panties. He swallowed hard literally drinking in this sight. He knew he was lost. He would never leave her on his own accord. With a tormented sigh he rested his forehead to her lower back to be overwhelmed by her erotic smell.

Tamara was getting impatient as her desire heightened with every passing moment. So she simply bit down on the hem of Eric's trousers and pulled a little. Her love's surprised stare lasted only a moment before he was out of it with superhuman speed. A wicked smile spread over her face as the tangible proof of his desire was presented to her. She felt divine as if she was the sexiest, most attractive and most special woman in the world. Two marvelous males were head over heels to satisfy her. She rubbed her face to the inside of Eric's left thigh and teasingly moved higher. When she almost reached the center of his passion, all of his muscles knotted in anticipation. He clearly wanted to be in her mouth but tried desperately to remain a gentlemen. So Tamara took matters into her hands as was her intention before... and eventually into her mouth... Eric cried out and ripped off a part of the settee.

She wanted Roland to do something similar to her but decided not to rush him. She had a feeling that the older vampire was a little bit shyer about this situation than she thought he would be. So she patiently waited and occupied herself with Eric who was wringing from joy. She only swayed her hips a little as if she was fanning herself with an invitation card. It worked.

Roland caressed down her panties barely touching hem. Pretending that he had nothing to do with it, so it shouldn't burden his conscience. The rest of his worries and coherent thoughts were washed away by the strong smell of female arousal. That metallic scent which was so close to the sweet scent of blood. It made him go into a frenzy. He wanted to be inside her, drowned in her body, choking on her blood. So he dipped his head to this secret well and drank deep. Tamara screamed a little as the two points of pleasure in her body suddenly created an electric jolt. Her conscious mind was dissolved by it. Her inhibitions were peeled off along with her clothes.

Suddenly Eric got hold of her head and freed himself, heavily panting.

"You...," he breathed, but didn't continue, he kissed her instead. Telling with his body what his mind was unable to communicate. He had to have her, he had to claim her as his right now.

Roland instantly responded to this powerful need and pulled away Tamara from Eric, with a gentle but firm embrace. She didn't resist because Roland's slender body was safe and exciting. She liked being close to him. In fact she planned on spending a whole day in his arms reading and speaking.

But now wasn't the time for words when Eric was removing her jeans from her ankles and Roland was lying her back against his chest. She realized what was their plan and that she physically could do nothing to stop them. That only trust and love stopped her from kicking and screaming. She smiled at Eric who was hovering over her trembling with desire. So she spread her legs and invited him in. He jumped on her like a starving lion but instead of bites he showered her with kisses before entering her. She closed her eyes the moment a cry of pleasure escaped her lips because she trusted them perfectly and wanted to enjoy their contrast. The heated and fast movement of Eric and the cool stillness of Roland, who hold her and occasionally kissed her hair and cheek. She knew she would not last long this way. Small spasms already ran through her body, but something was holding back Eric to reach the final conclusion. She felt the restrain in his movements and that made her missing something. Then somebody bit her neck and draw blood. It must have been Roland because the bite was utterly polite but still made her screaming from orgasm.

Through this mind blowing experience she felt Eric growling in frustration, so she tore away the bandage on her hand with her teeth and offered the wound to him. His release came almost instantly as his lips touched her blood because the claiming of his beloved was complete. He collapsed on her resting his head on her soft breasts while she caressed his head and buried her face in Roland's neck. There were a few moment of tranquility before Tamara kissed Roland. She had a feeling that the older vampire would never insist on his share of pleasure on his own. When she found their kiss deep enough, she untangled from Eric who rolled onto his back and admired her figure.

Roland didn't know what to do. He desired the girl almost painfully but she belonged to Eric now who just claimed her as his own. Kissing was alright but they surely would not allow him to... and he was on his back without any further ado. Tamara pushed him to the floor and unbuckled his belt while kissing his upper body. She even bit one of his nipples. The older vampire was distracted only for a moment and she was already on top of him, her naked body towering over him. Her happy, satisfied smile amazed him. Tamara kissed him again before she guided him inside her. She took full control of the situation grinding her body to his. His lust was so whipped up that he screamed within minutes and Tamara followed his lead a little later. He admired as she throw her head back screaming.

Tamara was lying between the two vampires resting a hand on each of them. She was content and wanted to stay this way. Her decision seeped through the links between their minds informing the two vampires. They didn't over think or argue with her. In their post pleasure coma they were honest with themselves and with each other. They enjoyed the calmness.

"I love you," Tamara whispered softly and fall into light sleep until one of the vampires began to stir again...


End file.
